A Cute Meet
by Kay-Destined for greatness
Summary: Troian is becoming the newest member of the Pretty Little Liars family as a love interest for Emily. Troian and Shay's chemistry goes beyond the cameras. An instant friendship that turns into something more. Real life "Spemily" I don't own Pretty Little Liars or anything else aside from the plot line. Rated T. A strong T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction. I'm new to uploading things too, so please be patient with me. Kindness not required, but GREATLY appreciated. I unfortunately do NOT own anything Pretty Little Liars related or the people used as characters. Plot line though is mine. I'll probably edit and adjust as needed until I get the hang of it. Updates, if you guys seem to want them, will come at my soonest convenience.

A/N2: Oh, and by the way, this story is a very ROUGH draft and is written in alternating POV's of Troian and Shay, let me know what you think. Review!

* * *

*clock reads 7:48 am*

I absolutely hate it when I wake up before 10 am on my day off. Is it too much to ask to be able to sleep in as much as I work during the week? So why the hell is there construction going on right outside of my window? The universe must like me when I'm irritable and without my morning caffeine.

Name's Bellisario, Troian Bellisario by the way. Yeah, I know it's a mouthful and hardly anyone ever pronounces it correctly. But it really does roll off of the tongue when you know how to pronounce it.

I'm a pretty busy woman. I work as the director of the dramatic arts department at a university in London, England. I'm originally from LA, but this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up, and it's been amazing. Teaching at the university level keeps me busy enough let alone with the performing I do myself on the side. You can imagine how much time I have for a personal life, let alone a relationship.

Ugh, this construction is driving me crazy, I desperately need caffeine.

* * *

I love the mornings! I always get up at least two hours earlier than usual so that I can get in a morning run before I go in to set. There's nothing better than a hot cup of caffeine in the morning to get my day started. It's a beautiful day. Though it usually is here in LA.

Name's Shay by the way. Shay Mitchell. Full name is Shannon, but I prefer to be called Shay. I'm an actress, originally from Canada, but I moved to LA to work on a show called Pretty Little Liars. My life's never been the same, and I love it! Of course with my job, comes an extremely busy schedule. If I didn't love what I do, or my fans so much, you could say the erratic schedule would be more than overwhelming. I actually have a press conference in London, England next week. It should be amazing, I hear London's amazing.

* * *

Now that I've got caffeine in my system I can function properly. And the day is off to a better start. I'm in my office in the drama building going through my emails when one in particular catches my eye. It's from my agent. "Pretty Little Liars Guest Role"? As if my agent was psychic and knew I was reading his email, my phone starts ringing with his picture flashing on the screen.

"Hey Tim."

"Troian! Glad I caught you, did you get my email about the job?"

"Yeah, I'm reading it now. Pretty Little Liars huh?"

"Yes, have you heard of it? It's big gig, and will definitely be good for you."

"Yes, I've heard of the show."

"Good, they want you to guest star as a possible love interest. We'll see where it goes."

"They want me to come in and read as a love interest? For who?"

"The character Emily Fields. Played by Shay Mitchell. You know which one that is right?"

"They want me to be a love interest for the character Emily? Yeah, I know who that is."

"Good, so will you do it? This could turn into something big!"

"Sure, I'll do it. Sounds like fun. When?"

"They want you to come to LA and do a chemistry read this Saturday."

"Tim, you do realize that I'm in London. And school is still in session?"

"Yes, I do realize that it's a little inconvenient, but I think this will be a good job for you. Just come down Friday night, do the read Saturday morning, and be back in London by Sunday morning."

"If you really think that I should do it, fine, I'll be there. But you owe me lunch, and dinner. I'll see you Friday night."

"You're amazing! You won't regret doing this. And you got it, see you Friday night Troi."

Well, I guess I'm going back to LA for the weekend. How bad could it be? I've got a possible job, and the woman that plays Emily is ridiculously gorgeous. Pretty Little Liars is a pretty good show too. The fan base is ridiculous, I hope this goes well.

**A couple days later**

"Hey Troian, are you all set for tomorrow morning? They want you to be there at 8 am."

"Yes Tim, I'm all packed, I'm headed for the airport now. I will see you for dinner tonight at 7 pm ok? And I'm all set for tomorrow morning, I've read over the script that you sent, and I'm really excited for it. I hope it goes well."

"Great, sounds good. And you'll be great, as always! You're sure to get it. Just woo Miss Mitchell, and you're gold. Which, for you, shouldn't be a problem. Talking to gorgeous women was never a problem for you."

Chuckling "Ok, Tim, thanks. You make me sound like a ladies man or something! And one, I'm not 'wooing' anyone, and two, it's a character not the actual person."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We both know the truth. Just knock them dead kid."

"I have no idea to what you're referring to. Will do coach!" Chuckles. "Bye Tim."

Ahh, LA, I've missed you. Home sweet home. It's been too long since I've come back to visit. I'm really excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to meet Shay and see how the reading goes. Did I mention that Shay's gorgeous? This should be fun…

* * *

I'm watching TV on my couch in my living room, some mindless and random show. I reach for my phone off of the coffee table when I hear chime, notifying me that I have a text message. It's from one of the writers.

"Hey Shay, you've got a chemistry read tomorrow morning at 8 am with Troian Bellisario."

"Ok, cool! Emily's getting another girlfriend? Will I be able to meet her before the reading?" Emily is always getting a new girlfriend! A real lady killer that one is (Sorry Maya, no pun intended).

"I'm not entirely sure. She's flying in from London for the read."

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll just meet her tomorrow at the reading. Thanks."

"Ok, no problem. Enjoy your evening Shay."

Instead of going back to the show that I wasn't really paying attention to, I go online using my phone to google my new potential girlfriend. Emily's girlfriend that is.

Troian Bellisario? I've seen her in a few things. She's a good actress, not to mention that she's totally beautiful, and she's got an incredibly sexy raspy voice. This should be fun…

* * *

I've got my head buried in my pillow facing the window of my hotel room. Not even bothering moving my bed hair out of my face, I crack open one eye, to reach over to turn off the alarm I set on my phone. Ugh, 5:30 am. If I wasn't excited about this read, I'd be incredibly grumpy. I pull myself out of bed, grab my towel from the back of the chair at the desk against the wall, and head for the shower.

After 20 minutes in the shower, I grab my towel from the hook outside the shower door, wrap it around my body and step out. I walk into the room towards my suitcase at the end of the bed and pull out the outfit that I already had picked out. Nothing fancy, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a vintage grey rock band t-shirt with my black high top converse. Half an hour later, I'm dressed and am putting the finishing touches on my hair. I run my fingers through my hair until I get it as close to perfect as I can. I give myself one last once over before grabbing my purse and sunglasses and head out the door.

It's almost 7 am. Perfect, I still have time to make a coffee run before I go in for the reading.

* * *

I walk through the door of my apartment from my morning run, kick off my shoes, and head straight for the shower.

Almost an hour later and I'm dressed, hair done, and putting the finishing touches on my mascara. I look at the time on my phone, it's almost 7am. Perfect, I'll grab some coffee on my way in to the reading. I'm really excited!

As I'm walking into the building, coffee in one hand, my phone in the other, I don't notice the tall brunette walking a few feet in front of me heading for the stairs as I'm heading for the elevator.

Just as I'm stepping off of the elevator, while looking down at my phone, I bump shoulders with the same brunette from downstairs, making her drop her coffee all over the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?"

"What the-! Oh, sorry, no it's fine, I'm fine. It's ok." She says as she catches my worried gaze.

"But your coffee isn't, let me get you another one."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I was practically done with it anyway. No harm done." She was trying her best to reassure me. Wow, she was even more beautiful in person.

"If you insist… Hey, you're Shay Mitchell right?"

Why am I suddenly feeling so shy? "Yeah, that's me. Troian, right?"

Flashing her a half smile trying to save myself from embarrassment.

* * *

Oh wow! This woman is even more gorgeous in person. She's so cute when she's embarrassed. I've never been so happy to have my coffee spilled on the floor… Just can't make a habit of that, I need coffee.

And she pronounced my name right! She makes everything sound sexy. I'm so looking forward to this reading.

"Yep, I'm impressed. You didn't murder the pronunciation of my name. Normally, that's pretty difficult for most."

"Well, it's a nice name, it's different. I can't imagine who would ever mess up a pretty name like that, with such a pretty face being the proud owner of it." She says and I suddenly feel naked under her captivating stare. By far, the most, dark chocolate eyes I've ever seen. Like they're seeing right through me.

Feeling a little shy myself now, what's wrong with me? "Thank you," I realize that we're still standing in the hallway, "I believe that we have a date to get to." Ok, now I'm flirting, I need to stop talking before I do anymore damage.

"I believe you are correct. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Ok, so maybe I have a little crush on my possible TV girlfriend… Just a little.

* * *

She's going to be my TV girlfriend? Out of all the girls that Emily's dated, I think Troian's character will be my favorite. Ok, maybe I have a little crush on her. Who am I kidding? I'm already in love with this chick, and we've just met. Literally talking over coffee. The reading went better than I could have imagined. I felt like Troian and I were the only ones in the room, and I was on fire under her gaze. I felt as though it was more than just our characters flirting with each other. Her character's name is Spencer, by the way. Spencer Hastings, she just moved to Rosewood with her family from Chicago. And she's openly gay. I can't wait to start working with her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I was pleasantly surprised to see a response for this story already. You guys are awesome! Please continue to review, review, and review! This chapter (In Troian's POV) feels a bit blah, I know it's really short too. I had to force it out, something I hate doing, but it's an update. Let me know what you guys think.

Also, I revised the first chapter just a little bit before I got too into the story. Nothing major. Oh yeah, and REVIEW!

* * *

_Troian's POV_

I had to stay in a hotel when I first arrived in LA last week for the reading because it was kind of last minute. My manager was able to find me a nice rental house not too far from the studio before the week was up.

It is a two story place with an open floor plan. It has a really warm and welcoming vibe to it with its neutral walls and open floor. Upon entrance, the kitchen is directly to the right, and the living room opening to the left. The living room is the largest room on the first floor and ceiling high windows on the wall adjacent to the front door. There's a brick fireplace on the wall on the opposite side adjacent to the windows. The kitchen is pretty large with the modern stainless steel appliances and dark marble granite counters and dark wood counters. The large center island that acts as my kitchen table is probably my favorite part of the kitchen because I can see a 180 view of my living room and dining room. The dining room directly opens from the kitchen and has a medium sized glass chandelier over head the oak wood table.

One half bathroom on the first floor and one bedroom across from that down the hallway between the kitchen and the living room. Two more bedrooms on the second floor, one being the master with a huge en suite bathroom (it has a Jacuzzi tub!) and walk-in closet. The second bedroom has an en suite bathroom to, but it's not as awesome as mine.

Needless to say, I made this place home very quickly, the kitchen is my favorite spot in the house. When I'm not working, I'm cooking.

* * *

I've pretty much just been relaxing around the house since I moved in and unpacked everything. I decorated a bit, some personal family pictures on the fireplace mantle and the walls in the living room. I also put up some photos that I had taken of the more scenic parts of LA before I moved. Since I'm from LA, there's no need to go exploring, this city is home. I may or may not have been thinking about Shay nonstop too. I've been really wanting to see her again.

After the reading last week, I really wanted to invite Shay out to lunch and maybe start to get to know her a little better. The reading went really well, and our chemistry felt completely natural, like we've known each other forever. Before I could scrounge up the courage to ask her though, her phone rang and she was out the door in the blink of an eye.

I can tell she's a tech junkie, always checking her phone for whatever. She makes the cutest selfie faces. She ruffles her hair a bit, very sexy, and scrunches her nose.

I didn't even get her number or anything, but I can fix that when we start filming for the show. When I got the call a couple days after the reading that I got the part, I was happier that I get to see Shay again than actually landing the role. I found it fitting for Shay and I that our characters meet in a coffee shop.

I think the next time we meet is for the cast read through. Admittedly, I'm a little nervous. They all have pre-existing friendships and I'm the newbie that has to fit in. I like that I was able to meet Shay first, I'll have an ally just in case.

* * *

Sunday afternoon I'm propped up on a stool with my leg tucked underneath me watching the beginning of Pretty Little Liars on my laptop at my kitchen island when I cell rings next to me. Seeing my manager's face flashing on the screen, I answer with "Oh greatest manager of all time, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call this fine afternoon?"

"…You are such a weirdo. Anyway, I just received the script for the cast read through and forwarded to you. You know in case you want to look it over beforehand and get familiar with things."

"I resent that remark. You know I'm awesome. But yeah thanks, I'll be sure to do that. When exactly am I meeting the rest of the cast?" I love my manager, he's like my best friend and pesky brother at the same time. Just comes with the years of working together I suppose.

"The read through is Tuesday afternoon, you'll get more details there about everything."

"Alright, thanks Tim. Talk to ya soon."

Hanging up the call and instead of going back to the show, I go to my email to check out the script that Tim sent me. It's the episode where Emily and Spencer meet, the scene we did at the chemistry read. Spencer will also be starting school with Emily and meeting her friends. As much drama and craziness that I've seen on the show so far, the script for this episode seems a lot more simple, for which I'm glad. It's a lot less pressure for the first day.

Also doesn't hurt that there are a couple scenes with Shay and I together. I've never been this drawn to anyone before. Just the thought of her makes my heart beat a little faster. I don't think forming a friendship with her will be hard, we've already got a slightly flirty and playful thing going on. I really can't wait until Tuesday now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, I know guys, I'm sorry. Prepping and starting the new semester is not fun. I had about half of this chapter done for weeks and got a burst of inspiration to write the rest today. This is one of those write as it comes to me fanfics. Especially since it's my first one, but how am I doing? I need to know you guys are there and have working fingers typing out those reviews for me! Sorry again guys, I'll try not to take forever with updates.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

Shay's POV

As I squint my eyes open against the sun's rays, a smile spreads across my face. I woke up with a particular pep in my step. I don't know if it's because of the natural beauty that is a typical LA morning or excitement for the table read later today. I can't even finish that sentence without breaking out into a stupidly big smile. I get to see Troian again today!

The birds are chirping and my hair actually resembles something akin to a head of hair and not tumbleweed. As I roll out of bed and start prepping for the day ahead, I think about what's in store.

I shower fairly quickly and walk over to my closet to decide what to wear for the day. I decide to go with a white, sleeveless dress shirt with a low-dip neckline, paired with dark skinny jeans and black pumps. Hair brushed? Check. Make-up done? Check. Ready to start my day and run errands before Troian time, I grab my phone and purse and out the door I go.

I know I'm probably a little too excited with this crush I have on Troian, but I can't help but think that I'm not the only one. I also don't want to scare her away either, so I just have to go with flow, so to speak. We can really start to establish a friendship today.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

I'm pretty sure I have never been so happy to wake up on a weekday morning as I am today. I don't even care that it's before 10am and that my hair is covering my face trying to smother me. It really isn't natural for me to be this coherent without caffeine. Seriously, what the hell am I grinning about?

I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that in just a few hours I will be able to see the object of my recent affections and start to get closer to her. It also has nothing to do with the fact that I spent the weekend consumed with thoughts of her and watching Emily's scenes from the show… That wasn't creepy right? No, it's just research. Yeah…

Ok, maybe I'm a little excited, but I know I can't be the only one to be crushing here.

As I get out of bed and start to ready myself for the day, I think I'm going to with the slow but steady approach. Friends. That's usually the best course of action to go with first. I can't think too hard about anything more than that anyway; I'd really go nuts. We can build a friendship. Starting with getting her number later.

* * *

**Later at the table read…**

I'm sitting at the table going through my phone 10 minutes before the read is supposed to start. I'm not one for much twittering (tweeting?), but my manager said it'd be a good thing to have for my fans, especially with my joining the _Pretty Little Liars_ family.

There's a lot of re-tweets from fans showing their excitement for Emily's new girlfriend. I'm excited to see their reactions when the promos come out for the new season that I'll be joining.

Since I'd already met Marlene and the writer's, I was content to just sit here watching re-tweets about _PLL_ until my other co-stars Ashley, Lucy, and Shay walked in.

"Hey, new girl! Troian right?" Ashley all but charges me with her out stretched hand. Isn't she vibrant? I see Shay glance at me from beside Ashley and offer me a shy smile that I return.

"Ashley! Don't scare the girl away before Shay even has the chance to kiss her first." Lucy stage whispers as she pushes Ashley out of the way to offer her own hand, making both Shay and I blush three shades redder. "You'll have to excuse her natural excitement, it's nice to meet you." Well, Lucy is adorable… And more tame. They make quite the pair.

"Hi! Yeah, I'm Troian. It's nice to meet you both. No worries, I don't scare easily; I don't plan on going anywhere." I say shaking both Lucy and then Ashley's hands. Looking them over, you can definitely tell that Ashley and Shay are the "fashionistas." Lucy seems to be more laid back and comfortable like me.

"I'm really looking forward to working with all of you and joining the cast. I've watched the show and you're all really awesome."

Finally after the new introductions, I came face to face with Shay, who by the way, looks hot today. The shy smile she's giving me while looking through her long lashes just increases her adorableness.

"Hi again." For some reason those are the only two words that I seem to possess right now. This power she already has over me is almost as terrifying as it as euphoric.

"Hi… So, are you excited to start working with everyone now that you've met the rest of the girls?" She asks me almost nervously.

"I'm totally stoked. Everyone seems awesome and friendly, but we can't forget the reason I'm here."

"What reason would that be?" She asks coyly.

"Well, I was told that I'm being hooked up with one of the hottest girls of the show." I reply with a sly wink. The giggle I just received was music to my ears. I could spend every day of my life just eliciting more smiles and laughs from this angel.

"Oh really? I didn't know that Aria was switching it up this season!" Ha, oh she's a coy one. Friendship-smanship, can't I just ask her out already? Reel it in Troian! Don't lose your cool, can't go rushing something this precious.

"Ha, unless Aria a 5'8", muscular, swimmer, I'm pretty sure you are looking at your new girlfriend. Do you think Emily would approve?"

"I think Emily is more than pleased with who her new girlfriend is."

She says as she makes no effort to hide her looking me up and down. Uhh, what the hell was I doing with my life before I met her? I'm supposed to be waiting before I jump her right? Tell me why again? I pretty much have to bite back the shiver threatening down my spine as she rakes her eyes over me

"Well I'm certainly glad that I could please the lady- Umm, you wouldn't happen to know why everyone's staring at us would you?"

Just then, I realize that it was particularly quiet in the room, and the amazing brown eyes that were previously holding me captive break their gaze as Shay glances around the room.

Low and behold, Shay and I are the only ones still standing near the end of the table while everyone is basically observing us like we're behind glass; watching our interaction like it's another chemistry read.

Shay and I have matching blushes as we clear our thoughts, voicing our apologies, as we take our seats and avoid direct eye contact with each other.

Chuckling under my breath, Lucy starts off the table read for the episode. Glancing at Shay, who seems to be trying ignore Ashley's poking her in the ribs and whispers of gossip I assume, is still rocking a cute pink tint on her cheeks. And from the rapid spreading to the tips of her ears, I can safely assume that Ashley is definitely teasing her.

* * *

"Oh my god! You totally like her! Are you going to ask her out? You definitely should, she totally li-"

"Ashley! Oh my god, just chill out a little would you? We are working here you know."

"You're just being evasive. Don't worry, you can like her if you want. You guys would so cute together! And she's like super hot."

I love Ashley. I really do, but I'm about two seconds away from slapping her against the back of the head if she doesn't shut up. I mean, seriously, she's sitting right next to me! It's not like she's entirely wrong though. But still.

Besides, how would she know if Troian liked me back? Maybe she's just really friendly and flirty, not just specifically with me. I wouldn't peg her as the type though; Ashley yes, Troian? Not so much.

I'll indulge Ashley later. I do value her opinion about these things. If I didn't already have a crush on Troian, she would probably be trying to hook us up by now. Can't wait to see what she does when I tell her everything… Ugh, fun times…

I catch Troian's gaze out of the corner of my eye after I ignore Ashley's less than subtle text trying to get more information out of me about Troian.

I turn my head in her direction with a smile and she smiles in return along with a giggle as she attempts to turn her attention back to the rest of the reading. I really want to talk to her afterwards, maybe go to a late lunch to get o know each other better. Only makes sense considering she's going to be my girlfriend. My, uh, TV girlfriend. Yeah.

The rest of the table read goes smoothly and we're all pumped to start shooting. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks every time Troian and I had a scene together and everyone just watched with smiles. Bunch of creepers.

Bet they're all in on this matchmaking nonsense Ashley is doing.

I tell Ashley I'll text her later and she winks at me as she walks out the door with Lucy. Troian's gathering her purse as I stand up grabbing my own bag and sunglasses.

"Uh, hey, Troian?" And there goes the nerves. My stomach's in knots. Come on Shay! You got this!

She looks to me expectantly, "Yeah?" biting her lip.

"You, uh, you wouldn't feel like grabbing some lunch with me would you? I'd like to get to know you better before they throw us in to the deep end."

"Yeah actually, I would like that. I'm starving. What, you can't go around kissing nearly perfect strangers?" She says laughingly. If only she knew that I'd kiss her right now if I had one less ounce of self-control.

I wait for her to walk past before we make our way out of the room and towards the elevator. I know the perfect little shop a couple blocks away from the studio. I love the idea of taking a walk with Troian on a beautiful today like today.

I laugh replying, "I try not to make a habit of it. I want to live to kiss my next TV girlfriend."

Her mouth drops open and she fakes outrage, "We haven't had our first kiss and you're already moving on to the next girl? Why I never!" She drawls out the last past in a surprisingly good southern bell accent.

"Just taking precautions, you know, in case you're a terrible kisser." I reply slyly. I don't have to kiss her to know that, that is very far from the truth. Her lips look so soft, and delectable.

"Those are fighting words missy. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. " She winks as she's walking off of the elevator and out the door of the building. I lick my lips absently at the thought. I can hardly wait.

"I can hardly wait Miss Bellisario." I say voicing my thoughts. "The shop is just a couple blocks down."

"Alright then Miss Mitchell. Lead the way." Making a show of sweeping her arm out in a bow. I love this playful side of her. She's adorable.

I wink at her as I walk past her, but not by much as she falls into stride beside me. We spent the walk in a comfortable silence with the occasional glance at each other and soft smiles.

* * *

**I know it's short! Don't hurt me ok? Getting this chapter together hurt my head a little bit. But regardless, let me know what you guys think so I can get a feel of what I'm doing. What do you guys want me to get more into? Should it be strictly TroianxShay or should I throw in a little AshleyxShay friendship or WHAT? You see why you need to review? Soooo, get to it. REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks guys, you're awesome following lil ol' me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. I appreciate all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys are awesome let's keep it up. They really make my day to read new reviews. This chapter is going to be a flashback chapter mainly. So, review, keep letting me know what you guys think, and I'll keep updating if you guys are still getting into it. Any and all errors are my own, confused? Let me know. Otherwise, here we go!**

* * *

Shay's POV

*clock reads 9:37 am*

"Mmf" I want to just lay here and soak up these last peaceful minutes before the busy starts. I feel all cozy and warm, unusually so. And heavy? I try to sit up but something wrapped around my waist tightens its grip and I feel puffs of warm air on the back of my neck.

"Morning" I freeze at the voice, deep and gruff that comes with just waking. I slowly turn my head and… Oh no. No, no, no, Troian? I'm either in that dream where Troian and I are newly married or got shit-faced last night and did something really stupid. Just to make sure, I look down to my left ring finger and upon seeing a bare finger, I sigh in somewhat relief and push away the completely irrational disappointment. Upon realizing the lack of headache and crappiness that comes with hangovers, I didn't get drunk last night either.

I realize that I've gotten lost in my own thoughts and haven't replied to Troian when she shifts again and asks if I'm awake. "Yeah, sorry, good morning." I don't think it'd be a good idea to ask her why we're practically spooning in my bed. Just sounds rude doesn't it? And she seems more than okay with our current position and considering I've dreamed of a moment like this, I'm surely not complaining.

"How'd you sleep?" That's a good place to start, right?

She gives my waist another quick squeeze before she releases and stretches her arms above her head with a grunt of satisfaction. Because I have practically no restraint in the morning I let my eyes graze from her deceptively muscular arms all the way down to where her shirt has risen up a little to reveal a sliver of creamy skin before it disappears under the waist band of sleep shorts. I wonder what her skin tastes like, if it's as soft as it looks. I just want to run my hands up under her shirt and discover everything, unconsciously licking my suddenly dry lips…

Reel it in Shay! God, stop it, bad brain. I clear my throat and avert my eyes from her body as if to get rid of the dirty, dirty thoughts that are plaguing my head right now. She's so sexy though, and incredibly cute in the morning. Gutter bad, step away Shay.

Wait, she's talking, focus. I snap back into reality before she realizes the internal battle of raging hormones right next to her.

"I don't think I've slept that well since I came back to LA. I had fun yesterday, I can't remember the last time I stayed up so late just talking about everything and nothing. Also, I may have to steal your bed, because, just amazing."

I stop myself before telling her that she doesn't need to steal my bed because I'm this close to keeping her here with me forever and go with the safer option. I force a little chuckle and reply,

"I'm glad I could provide optimal sleeping comfort. It was really great, I haven't done that in forever. Though I'm afraid I can't let you do that, fighting for custody of my bed would not be pretty."

It all comes rushing back. Lunch with Troian after the read through, talking for hours, dinner, wine, sleep over.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_So, I-"_

"_Well, I-"_

_We start talking at the same time as we're sitting at the table of the café shop we're getting lunch from. We both release small giggles at each other before I clear my throat and open my mouth to start again but this time she beats me to it._

"_Ahem, so I realized last week that I know very little about you. Apart from what I've been told or heard, and instead of risking looking like a major creeper and googling you," I cut in with a giggle and feel heat start to spread up my neck and across my cheeks. More so because the thought to google her had crossed my mind as well. Glad I chose against that. "I thought that we could use today to get to know each other better. I mean, of course, we could hang out more and do this more. If you'd like."_

_Uh, duh I'd like. Me like very much. She's cute when she rambles._

"_Haha, well I hope you've heard all good things. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Before she can reply a waiter comes over to our table and hands us a couple menus and after we both ask for coffees he smiles at us and tells us he'll be back in a few to take our orders. _

_Shay waits for him to walk away before she tries to reply again. "Mostly good things," She says with a playfulness in her voice. "So, Troian Bellisario, tell me about yourself."_

"_Mostly? Well, depending on what you've been told, I didn't do it, I totally didn't start that bar brawl, and I can neither confirm nor deny any and all further accusations." I tell her with a mischievous hint in my voice. "As for everything else, umm I'm 27, I'm a Taurus, I was born and raised here. I have a younger brother named Jason, I went to school for cinematic arts and drama with a minor in art history, I've been living in London for the past 3 years working as a dramatic arts director at a university. My dad has connections there and set me up after I decided to take a break from movies. I like pina coladas, getting caught in the rain, and hahaha yeah. Me in a nutshell."_

_Gah, she's going to think I'm a total dork. I very much prefer being called a nerd. Hopefully, this is one of many lunch "dates" to come. We have plenty of time to get to know each other with the working on the show and everything._

"_Hmm, well that doesn't sound sketchy at all, haha. Hiding skeletons in your closet?" She laughs out and I have to stop myself from looking like a love sick puppy. "I'm 27 as well, but I'm a Scorpio. No siblings, so I'm a bit jealous right now, and a lot bit jealous that you've been living in London! I love to travel, and only have been to London twice before. I'm Canadian, and moved to LA when I got cast for PLL. I love to dance, I love that song, by the way. I love pizza and Beyoncé, don't ask me choose, that'd just be cruel." She says partially serious and partially joking._

"_Nope, I hide my skeletons elsewhere. If I told you then I'd have to kill you." Trying my best to keep as serious a face as possible when I say this, but fail as the corner of my mouth twitches upward. _

"_You Canadians are everywhere nowadays! Lovely. Something tells me you're a crazy great dancer. I would love to see that one day maybe. You're not obsessed with pizza and/or Beyoncé are you? Because I don't know how I feel about being friends with a pizza crazed creeper."_

"_Aren't we though? Gotta love us. And I wouldn't say crazy great, I'm decent enough." Aww, she's cheeky and modest. She gasps indignantly and playfully puts her hand to her heart and says "I am _not_ a pizza crazed creeper! I'm just… a moderate size fan of both. If I so happen to own a shirt of her eating pizza, that is neither here nor there." _

"_Haha, oh wow! Yeah, see that there is a red flag. You don't actually own a shirt like that right?"_

"_Of course I do! There's a novelty store back home that I love to visit and I stumbled across that piece of gold along with a onesie with a removable backside." She pokes her tongue out at me afterwards. "I'll be sure to pick up one of each just for you next time."_

_Our waiter shows up again before I can retort and we place our orders before he refills our coffees and leaves again._

* * *

_I love that onesie and t-shirt! Haha, I'm totally going to get her some just to mess with her. She looks like she dances too, I guess I will take her to the studio with me one day and find out._

_Neither of us had ordered anything too heavy for lunch so our food came back fairly quickly. We thanked the waiter once again, and we fell into a comfortable silence as we both ate, only sharing shy glances every so often._

_Every time our eyes met, I feel a shiver run up my spine and I have to choke back the visible shudder when she smiles at me. In risk of sounding like a broken record, I really, really like this girl. I just, I feel it in my gut that I want, no, need her in my life. I glance up from my food quickly only to do a double take when I see she's just staring at me with this deep in thought look on her face. It's almost curious._

"_Do I have something on my face?" I say through giggles and wiping at my mouth in case I do._

_She starts a little at my voice, like the sound brought her out of her little world she was lost in. "Huh? Uh- oh, no, you're fine." _

"_Where'd you go just now?"_

"_Um, nowhere. This may sound stupid, but I was just thinking about how easy it is to talk to you."_

"_That's not stupid at all, I'm finding it extremely easy too." I say shyly as I can feel a small blush creeping into my cheeks._

_I catch her gaze and we just have a moment where we're just looking at each other, trying to commit the moment to memory. At least I am, and I hope she's doing the same._

"_It was almost too easy to fall into this familiar… friendship with you." I wanted to say relationship, but I don't want to freak her out or anything. I could be seeing things, but I swear I saw her smile drop just a little before she recovers. It's moments like these, and the easy flirting that makes me thinks she feels the same way._

_The conversation picks back up with an easy and calm air between us, and the world around us just disappears as our sole focus is each other. Filled with full blown laughs, giggles, shy smiles, and more subtle flirting._

_Before either of us know it, 4 hours have passed us by without notice, and it's already past 5 o'clock._

_I see her glance down at her phone and I mimic the action._

"_It's a lot later than I realized. I'm not keeping you from something am I?" I can't hide the hint of hope in my question._

"_No, I just came to the same realization. Unless you have other obligations?" She says while her brow quirks up._

"_Oh, no, we're good. But, I don't know, how- how would you feel about turning this lunch into dinner as well? I mean, you know, order some takeout. At my place?" _

… _Why did I just ask her that? She's going to think I'm asking her out! Despite how badly I want to, that's not what I was trying to do. She'll freak out and ne- "I'd like that actually. To be honest, I was dreading reaching the end of lunch and was close to offering the same thing." _

_Wait, what? Do things like this happen? Wait, why the hell am I questioning it? I may not have to wait as long as I thought to ask her out at this rate. _

"_Really?!" Tone it down Shay. "I mean, um, really? That's great, I am really enjoying your company too. So, how do you want to do this? I can text you my address and you can come by at, let's say, 7?"_

_She giggles at my initial reaction, and if I blush anymore, I will be a permanent shade of red. _

"_Uh, yeah 7 sounds good. Since, it looks like we're done here, let me walk you back to your car and I'll be waiting to hear back from you about later."_

"_Yeah, great."_

_We gather our things and head to the register to pay. I see Troian reach for her wallet and I stop her, insisting that I pay for lunch. _

"_Only if I get to pay for dinner? Let me guess, pizza right?" She throws in a pout for good measure. How can I deny her anything?_

"_Alright, deal. And you know me so well already, I won't say no to pizza."_

_She beams at me and smiling back, I pay the bill and I let her lead the way out of the shop. Very much like the walk on the way here, the walk back to the studio lot where our cars are parked is spent mostly in a comfortable silence._

_Upon arrival to my car, Troian shifts a bit in front of me almost looking hesitant before leaning forward and wraps her arms around my shoulders in a hug. Returning the embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist, I revel in the closeness, and she gives me a quick squeeze before stepping back._

_I just barely hold back the whine from the loss of contact and instead smile warmly._

"_I'll see you in a bit." She says already walking backwards towards her own car._

"_Yeah, see you in a bit." She winks at me before turning to unlock her door and stepping into her car._

_I unlock the door to my own car, and take a second once I get in to just go back over the past few hours and I can still feel the warmth of Troian's body against mine from the brief hug. Sighing into the emptiness of my car, I let out reverently, "That woman's going to be the death of me."_

* * *

**So, I'm going to end the flashback here. I know, I suck, but it's ok, because I already have the next chapter mostly written, and will be up before you know it. I love hearing all of your opinions and if you have questions about whatever, whenever at some point, feel free to let 'em fly and I'll do my darndest to answer them. Let me know what you guys thought! Next chapter will be the remaining flashback and more of the present. It'll be a little longer too, so yay for that. After that, maybe a small time jump? Thanks for reading and staying with me!**

**P.S. Review guys! Until next time.**


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Okay, okay, try not to hate me too much. I haven't given up on this story, and I'm far from finished, but you know. Life. I lost my inspiration to write for a long while there, but I think I'm getting back on track. And funny enough, I'm rewatching most of my favorite Glee episodes and after I finished bawling my eyes out through the episode, "The Quarterback" (Gleeks should know the one), I've been struck with the urge to write instead of study for my final that I have Thursday. Gotta love my procrastination and blatant negligence of my education and life right… Right? Anyway, this is just a teeny note before the update, which I WILL be uploading like two seconds (ish) after this. Thank you for being patient with me and I feel the love, so I'm going to make it up to you guys. Scouts' honor


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Anyone still there? I'm sooooo so sorry that this took so long! Time totally got away from me. I found a job, (Old news, been working all summer) so yay! But with that and school and studying and being so drained from all of that, the inspiration was swept clean out of me.**

**But here it is, if it sucks, let me know. I'm sorry because I'm still so very tired. But either way, please review and let me know what you guys think, we'll keep this moving right along and things are escalating quickly. I appreciate the love and attention this story is getting.**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, people, yada yada yada. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Troian's POV

Movement beside me pulls me from the depths of a deep sleep where I was dreaming of the raven-haired goddess, and it immediately pisses me off. So I grip the offending thing a little tighter and closer to me in order to stop its movements and sigh deeply.

When I realize the thing that was moving was Shay, I kinda have a mini panic attack. Only a small one. But because of my awesome skills, I simply let out a breathy "morning" like waking up to her is something we've done countless times.

I think I played that mighty well if I do say so myself. I mean, I did wake up practically spooning the woman - I view as the goddess who instantly stole my heart- and I didn't freak out! (That's my story so hush your face) Inside my head I was totally going "Holy shit, holy shit, what the fuck do I do?!" Shay probably thinks I'm a bit of a creeper though for it considering it's been silent for a minute without her response, but we can fix that. Hopefully.

Last night was incredible though. I'm 99% sure that she feels the same as me, even in the slightest inkling. Spending the night with her felt so natural.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_*Around 6 o'clock*_

_Shay's POV_

_I'm still kind of in shock that in just a couple of hours, Troian's going to be in my house. Oh, shit! I have to clean! _

_As I'm scurrying around cleaning my place, thinking about her, the universe must have heard my cheesing, cheek-to-cheek grin from the heavens, because my phone rings… (In the Blue's Clues mail song- yes I'm a dork, no need to dwell…or ever tell a soul). Picking up my phone from the coffee table in the living room, I see the cutest picture of Troian lighting up my screen, and my life, along with a text._

"_Hey there stranger ;)-T" Adorable. I guess I'm not alone in the dork department. _

_Starting to think that my face is stuck with this smile I reply "Well hey yourself. Long time, no see :p-S"_

"_Yeah, I know right! So whatcha up to? We're still on for tonight right?-T"_

"_I'm getting the place ready for you, of course we're still on!-S"_

"_Aww, don't I feel special, you don't have to go through any trouble for me. I'm sure your place is pretty spotless anyway.-T"_

"_But of course you're special. I don't clean for just anyone. But once you start getting comfortable here, the special treatment shall cease.-S" _

_God, really Shay? Just ask her to move in why don't you. _

"_Lol, once I get comfortable you'll be begging me to leave ;)—T" _

_Ha! I seriously doubt that one. I almost find it ridiculous and creepy that after one afternoon together, that I already miss her. Screw the rules dammit! I'm going to work up the nerve to ask her out soon._

"_Well, if you're _so _sure about that, why don't you get over here now so we can get it out of the way? Besides, you promised to buy me pizza!-S"_

"_Lol, I knew you were just using me for pizza__. Oh, fine, if I must. I'll be over within the hour or so?-T"_

"_Sorry, but I do love me some pizza. It is what I live for. Sounds good. Shall I order while I await your arrival?—S"_

"_Oh, the way to your heart is it? Good to know ;p and sure, whatever's fine. See you soon-T"_

"_Always ;) ok, see you soon __-S"_

* * *

Shay's POV

Oh. My. God. I'm dreaming, I swear I have to be. Troian's in my bed. My _bed!_ And she's totally cuddling me. Last night was perfect. She's perfect, which I knew, but damn the girl is perfect. You wouldn't be so cruel as to make me dream the most perfect non-date date I've ever had would you God? Because I don't think I could forgive that.

And she's talking to me. Right.

"Mmh, morning." I finally reply as I shift a little to let her know that I want to turn over. Once I get her to loosen her hold of me and I face her, I'm greeted with sleepy, content brown orbs smiling back at me. This is just ridiculous! No one should look as perfect as she does first thing in the morning. Her hair though sleep mussed looks like the perfectly tussled and sexy look, and she's glowing with the sun streaming through my curtains. Fucking glowing. And it's my mission to make her mine and to wake up like this every day until the sun stops being hot.

"How'd you sleep?" She says interrupting my inner monologue and ode to her beauty.

"Unsurprisingly amazingly. Your bed is made of clouds."

"Haha, that's great. Uh oh, sounds like you're starting to get comfortable. Do I need to force you out already?"

"Ugh, please, I was comfortable since I got here last night, good luck trying to get me out of bed, let alone out altogether."

As if I'd ever want to see her anywhere other than in my bed. Preferably with less clothing… I really need to make this woman mine. I feel like such a perv right now.

"Eh, I may just decide to keep you. You know you-uh…" I trail off cause she-uh, oh wow, she's now running her hand over my back. She's driving me crazy.

* * *

Troian's POV

She's definitely into me, I can feel her practically melt into my touch as I run my hand over her back softly. And that was all I needed to know.

"Hey, where'd you go just now?"

"Um, nowhere, I'm right here. With you." Suddenly the air surrounding is thick with tension. I mean, I would think that I would've noticed sooner, even though I'm not holding her anymore, we're still lying really close and our hands between us are nearly touching. Fuck it, I'm going for it.

"Yeah…With me." Yes, it is crazy fast, yes I barely really know her, and yes it's really only been like a day. But, I can't bring myself to care, because all I feel is this indescribable pull to be closer to her, like my heart has been aching for her presence, like she's this piece that I didn't even know I was missing.

I inch my hand a little closer towards hers and her snap to mine following their progression. I watch as she takes a deep breath and swallows as she closes the distance between our hands and rests on top of mine. This is happening, no going back now as I turn my hand palm up and our fingers effortlessly interlace.

Perfect fit.

* * *

Shay's POV

Perfect fit.

I don't know what just happened. We were practically slammed with this tension and I was slammed even harder with the urge to just have her.

It looks as though she's feeling the same thing if the way she's looking at me is any indication. I give her hand a gentle squeeze and lick my lips to try and find my voice. This is a make or break moment.

"Um, ahem, you-you know, I um had a great time last night, and since you're, you know, already comfortable and all, maybe you wouldn't mind staying a little longer?"

God, my heart is pounding in my ears. And I'm pretty sure it just ruptured and I've gone mad because I know she didn't just say…

"You know, that sounds amazing, but I was, uh, kinda wondering, or hoping really, that I'd get back home so that we both could get ready for tonight…"

Vague much? Unless.

"Ready for what?" Trying not to sound so desperately hopeful.

"To go out. Maybe dinner?"

YES! Wait, answer first, and then celebrate later.

"Like a, a date?"

"Um, yes. A date. With me. Shay Mitchell, would you go out, on a date, with me tonight?"

Instead of a verbal answer, I just, like the spaz I am, lunge forward wrapping my arms around her neck in a death grip hug.

"Haha, is that a yes?" She replies as she wraps her arms around my waist returning the embrace with an affectionate squeeze. I pull back with the biggest smile on my face as I breathe out a firm 'yes'

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen."

"Probably as long as I have, which would be like the moment I met you." She says.

"Even though it's only been literally less than a week, it feels like it's been forever. I don't know what it is about you."

She reaches up and tucks a strand of hair back behind my ear and I shiver as she trails her fingers down my jawline as she draws her hand away. I grasp her hand again before it gets too far.

She smiles softly at me as she replies, almost in awe of what's happening, and at how quickly it's occurring. "I know, it's crazy, but I really couldn't help myself."

"Well, I'm glad for your lack of restraint, though you beat me to the punch, asking me before I could ask you. Not that I'm complaining." I giggle a little, ducking my head and feeling the heat cross my cheeks just slightly.

Her smile widens at seeing me blush and she takes her hand back to softly tilt my head up as she catches my gaze. "I'll keep that in mind, though I'll let you ask me the next time."

"You're so kind." I tease gently.

"I know, I am the one that willingly bought you pizza." The heaviness of the moment finally lifting to go back to our usual playfulness.

"This is true, I've got some catching up to do."

"It appears so Ms. Mitchell. Random side note, can I just say how beautiful you are? And that I can't wait for our date."

Well then. I knew she was charming, but now she's just trying to make sure my cheeks light on fire with permanent blush.

"As long as it goes on record that I think you're incredibly beautiful as well and that I feel the same way." She knows how to make a girl bashful around her doesn't she?

"And speaking of, I reluctantly must admit that we should probably get up, because I have a date to prepare for." She replies with a cheeky wink as she moves to get out of bed and stretches. The sliver of skin that appears as she raises her arms above her head with a cute groan makes me subconsciously lick my lips. Though, I snap my eyes back up to her face before she realizes how blatantly I'm checking her out.

"Ugh, you're right. But at least let me feed you before you go, start to repay the favor?" I say following her out and leading her through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good though I miss the bed of clouds already. Seriously, it's magic." She says as she settles herself at the kitchen table. I laugh and shake my head at her as I'm already scurrying around to make breakfast.

"Haha, you're crazy Troian, if my bed goes missing, I know exactly who to call."

"Who? Ghostbusters?" I playfully roll my eyes.

"You're a dork too, but it's cute."

"Says the person with Blue's Clues as her text ringtone." She retorts with a chuckle. I just stick my tongue out at her while I cook.

"Don't hate, respect the cuteness." She laughs, and though my back is turned, I can practically feel the eye roll and hear the 'and I'm the dork.'

"I heard that." I call over my shoulder with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. You need help with anything?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks. You just sit and relax, I'm almost done."

It was the perfect morning, with the perfect girl. We just spent the next hour talking over the French toast and small bowl of fruit I made. When we were both ready after lounging about all morning, not watching the TV I turned to some random channel, I reluctantly walk her to the door around 10 o'clock.

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight? I'll pick you up at 7?" She asks as she meets my gaze from underneath long eye lashes.

"Yeah, 7 is perfect. Thanks for coming over last night and, you know, this morning."

"It was absolutely my pleasure. It was great." Then we're just standing there smiling at each other because we don't want to leave each other yet. After a minute though, I smile a bit wider at her and reach for the door, after a moment's hesitation I lean forward and place a kiss on her cheek, not lingering too long.

She seemed a little stunned and I would think that I broke her with the dreamy smile on her face, but she smiles that much wider.

"Bye Shay." She says softly.

"Bye Troian, until tonight."

"Until tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Yayyy, they're going on a date! And we're only at chapter 5. Again, sorry for the wait guys. There's this magic little box below this though where you can type out exactly how much you hate or like this update! Cool right? Don't punish me by not reviewing, anything but that! Let me know what you guys are thinking about the direction we're headed in. Yay or nay flashbacks? Do you want to know the rest of their night together or keep pushing forward? Lots of love to ya, and even more for reviews! Til next time guys ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ohhh you guys, ok, so you see what had happened was… I don't really know. I just couldn't force myself to write this chapter. My brain hurted and I was like, meh. So I'm sorry, really sorry, but hopefully this will make up for it. I can change! Ahem, sorry. But anyway, flashback of their night together, next chapter will be their date, then maybe a teeny tiny time jump. Review, let me know that you haven't abandoned me. Much love!**

* * *

_*Flashback: Night of sleepover*_

_Shay's POV_

_After talking to Troian before she arrives I had to call Ashley, because I'm kind of freaking out, and I need to vent to someone who is not the object of my affections. I know that she's going to tease me relentlessly, but first and foremost, she's my best friend and I know that she'll give me the best advice about tonight._

_As the phone rings, I'm still scurrying around my apartment to put the finishing touches on my cleaning. _

"_Well if it isn't the Buttah to my Benzo!"_

"_Seriously? Haha, that's how you answer the phone?" Laughing, my nerves already easing away._

"_With this magical thing I have called 'caller ID' yes, yes it is. Otherwise, my mom and I would have a very awkward conversation."_

"_You are so funny… anyway, I really need you to unleash my nerves on right now. I'm freaking out!"_

"_Why what's wrong?"_

"_Troian's coming over to my house like right now."_

"…"

"_Ashley? Ash?"_

"… _You mean to tell me that you have a DATE with Troian, and I'm just now finding out about it?"_

"_Ok, it is NOT a date, we're just hanging out. To get to know each other better."_

"_She's coming to your house for the night?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And I'm assuming you guys are going to be eating dinner together then right?"_

"_Uh, yes?"_

"_And there's going to be wine, because let's face it, this you we're talking about. And more than likely you're going to watch TV or a movie. Sounds exactly like a date to me."_

"_Ok, first off, thanks for making me sound like an alcoholic. And secondly, TV and pizza isn't a date!"_

"_So, why are you freaking out exactly?"_

"_Because! This Troian we're talking about. Hat if I make a fool of myself or something and she never wants to hang out with me again? I mean I DO like her, I would like to date her eventually."_

"_Awww, you're so adorable. Getting all nervous for your playdate. But seriously shut up; you know she likes you just as much as you do her, and if this night doesn't end in a kiss I'd be surprised. Ooooh, maybe you'll finally get lucky!" _

_I can just hear the wink and cheeky smile in her voice. Why did I call her again? _

"_God, you are so not helping right now. None of that is going to happen, not only is it way too soon, but the goal of tonight is to _not _make her think I'm only trying to get into her pants."_

"_Ok, well whatever, it'll happen, and when it does, I'll be here with a big fat 'you're welcome.' Just relax, it'll be okay, stop stressing and just have fun. She'll see that you're the best person ever, fall helplessly in love with you, and you'll both live happily ever after with me as your maid of honor, and godmother to your future children."_

"…_Think about this a lot do you?"_

"_Of course, who else is going to be planning out the rest of your future and tell you what to do so you don't have a nervous breakdown?"_

"_God, you're so weird."_

"_But you love me anyway, what does that say about you? When is she supposed to be there anyway?"_

"_It says that I live a lonely life and that I need to get new friends, and she should be here any-"_

_As if she knew I was talking about her, there was a knock on the door. Great, here we go._

"_Shit, she's here now! Ok, I have to go"_

"_Oh my god, this is so exciting! Ok, o get your girl. I demand details later!"_

_Walking towards the door I breathe out slowly trying not to pass out, "Yeah, later. Bye Ash, thanks."_

"_Anytime babe, have a good time tonight."_

_I pull open the door as I hang up my phone and there Troian is, looking gorgeous as ever. I feel my breath catch slightly as I fail to stop myself from dragging my eyes across her body, from the moccasins on her feet to the dark wash skinny jeans, up to the over-sized, off the shoulder striped sweater and knit beanie on the crown of her head. Drifting down to her face, I see her soft eyes with a shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips, and then I realize that I'm just staring at her, still standing in the middle of the doorway. Words would be nice right about now Shay. Speak!_

"_Uh, ahem, sorry, hi! You look great, come on in." I finally say, stepping aside to let her walk in._

"_Ha, hey, thanks. You look great too." She says with a smile, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly._

"_Ah, I forgot to order the pizza, I was talking to Ashley before you got here and kind of lost track of the time. Come on, make yourself at home. We can hang out in the living room."_

_We make our way to the couch and I take a seat next to her as she sits in the middle turning towards me a little._

"_That's fine, we can just order it now, or later, how is she anyway? You guys seem close."_

"_Yeah, I can do it now if you're hungry, and yeah, she's been my best friend since we started working together on the show. She's like my sister now, and she's doing well. I'm sure she'd like for us all to hang out at some point."_

"_Yeah, I can eat a little. That's really cool. I'm pretty sure we can work that out sooner or later. She's not upset that I'm taking her bestie from her tonight?"_

"_Haha, oh no, she's got plans with Tyler tonight. Would you like something to drink while we wait for the pizza?"_

"_Tyler? He plays her boyfriend on the show right? And sure, whatever you're having is fine, thanks."_

"_He does, he's also her actual boyfriend of almost a year now. So, red wine cool?"_

"_Oh wow, I'm sure that's nice. Ha, they don't have to worry about either doing kissing scenes with someone else. Red, sounds great."_

"_Definitely, Ashley isn't really the jealous type, but she most definitely likes the added bonus, and I'll go grab those drinks." I say as I get up to head to the kitchen._

_I'm in the middle of trying to uncork the wine when I feel Troian come up behind me. Turning around, I see her smile softly at me and gesture towards the wine bottle and cork screw in my hands._

"_Need some a little assistance?"_

"_Yes, please, it's always a struggle when I'm trying to use this darn thing." I say as I hand over the bottle and stupid device._

"_I think they lied to me, when the packaging said easy to use."_

_She lets out a laugh as she removes the cork with what looks like perfect ease. She would make it look easy. She's perfect; not that I'm complaining._

"_It's completely ok to admit that we're not all as adept to using some kitchen tools." She says snickering and I pout at her teasing._

"_Oh, isn't that pout just adorable." She says in a mocking baby voice._

"_You just shush now funny lady. Hmph, I need a drink now." I say with a wink, turning to the cupboard with the glasses and pulling out two._

* * *

_We're halfway through watching 'The Grey,' a nearly empty pizza box and wine glasses sitting on the coffee table in front of us. I'm comfortably cuddled into one end of the couch, leaning against the arm of it and Troian on the other end; our legs stretched out- underneath the throw blanket I keep on the back of the couch- meeting and entangled in the middle. _

_Troian's never seen it, but I love it and we both have a high respect for Liam Neeson's awesomeness so naturally we're dedicating our movie-thon to him. I've spent most of the movie watching Troian and her reactions. She looks so content, with the blanket tucked up to her chin and watching intently at the screen. Normally, I wouldn't be able to refrain from making comments throughout movies, but I don't want to ruin it for her, and potentially ruin our night. Everything has been going so incredibly, we talked about anything and nothing while we waited for the pizza to arrive. Which was ridiculously long by the way, I jokingly complained that we should get free breadsticks for the wait and Troian called the pizza place to say just that. And we got free breadsticks! We gave the delivery guy a bit more in his tip because I felt bad._

_I glance from Troian to the practically finished box and I shift to stand up and start to take the plates into the kitchen when a hand on my wrist stops me, "Why don't let me do that?"_

"_Don't be silly, I've got it." I insist, like I'm really going to let her clean up anything. _

_She retorts with "I thought I was supposed to make myself at home?" With a cheeky smile and a wink._

"_Ugh fine, if you must." I say like I'm being put out. "But on one condition! You let me help"_

"_Deal." _

_I pause the movie while we head back into the kitchen and after I toss the box, she rinses while I put the dishes away into the dish washer, I jump slightly when she flicks me with water. _

"_Don't start nothing, and there won't be nothing." _

_She gives me a sinister look and says "Is that a challenge?" In response I flick her back. _

_And then the water wars have begun. _

_She grabbed the spray nozzle next to the faucet, aiming it at me threateningly._

"_You wouldn't dare." I say with narrow eyes._

"_Oh, wouldn't I?" Laughing evilly, she then pulls the trigger and soaks me. So I charge her and start wrestling to gain control of the water weapon, only further soaking both of us more. The kitchen is filled with screams and laughter, and it's the best time that I've had since I can't even remember when. Only coming to a truce when I lunged at her trying to catch her by surprise, I caught us both by surprise and we nearly slipped and fell. Her lightning reflexes catching the countertop before we go down. _

_We pretty much drowned my kitchen. "Oh my god! Shay, look at you, you're completely soaked!" She says with a hand over her mouth and wet strands sticking to her neck and face. I can barely contain my laughter "Haha! You're not fairing much better!" _

_We just stand there smiling and still breathing hard, looking at each other. Then like an idiot, I clear my throat somewhat awkwardly ruining our moment. _

"_We should probably dry off and actually finish the movie." _

"_Yeah, that'd probably be more comfortable" So I lead her to my bedroom, and dig into my dresser before handing her a dry change of clothes. Thank god, we seem to be the same size, even though I have longer legs. _

"_Here you go, you can change into these. The bathroom's right through there." I say pointing to a door across the room from my bed._

_She smiles her thanks as she heads in and closes the door behind her. "Thanks."_

_I smile to myself while I'm getting myself another change of clothes and change quickly before she comes out._

_Walking up to the door, "Hey, there should be some fresh towels on the towel rack in there, and feel free to use the blow dryer or whatever else you need."_

"_Ok, thanks! I'll be just a few minutes."_

"_Take your time." I say as I grab a towel for myself from the hallway linen closet, as I'm roughly towel drying my hair at my vanity, Troian steps out in my borrowed clothes with her hair, laying across her shoulders gorgeous natural waves flowing, and her wet clothes in hand._

"_Here, give me those, and I'll go put our clothes in the dryer." As I approach, trying to hide the fact that I'm restraining from pulling her close and kissing her right here._

"_Ok, thanks." I go to put our clothes in the dryer, and I can't help but think about how this night has been nothing but smiles and laughs. I come back out to the living room to see that Troian is already back on the couch and underneath the blanket we were using waiting for me. Though this time, she's in the middle of the couch instead back at her previously occupied spot at the end. I could really get used to this happening on a regular basis._

_She looks up as she hears me approaching and smiles shyly at me._

"_Ready to finish this movie?" She asks_

"_Totally, before you wanted to be a dork and attack me in my own kitchen." I say sticking my tongue out at her._

"_Aww, you know you loved it." She says grinning wildly as I take a sit next to her._

"_Eh, maybe a little." I respond with bumping shoulders slightly. She lifts the blanket and spreads it across the both of us, making us unconsciously shift a little closer together. We both go to pull our knees up under ourselves so we end up sort of leaning into the other, not that either of us mind our closeness. _

_We settle back in to finish the movie, and as we finally near the end, Troian's head had settled onto my shoulder at some point, and we shifted so that we were more cuddling together rather than just leaning. I glance over and see that she's dosed off, and the clock on the cable box beneath the TV reveals that it's well past midnight. Damn, the time really got away from us._

_God, she's the moist beautiful woman I've ever seen; I've never been so captivated with someone before. Not to sound like a creeper, but I could watch her sleep forever if it means that I get to have her like this, content._

* * *

_I'm so caught up in my own head that I don't notice her shift slightly, "You ok?"_

_Troian says pulling me from my thoughts. I jump back with a start realizing that I was still staring at her, quite blatantly at that, and that the credits of the movie were now rolling, both of us missing the ending. _

"_Yeah, sorry, just thinking."_

_Glancing back at the television once more, seeing that the movie was over, before leaning away a bit and turning more towards me she looks at me a moment before replying._

"_Thinking about what?"_

"_How much fun I'm having" Nudging her playfully under the blanket._

"_Yeah? Me too, tonight has been great so far. I showed you how to get free food and I kicked your butt." She says with a cheeky smile._

"_No, that was just you being a brat! On both counts." I laugh back._

_She mock gasps indignantly as she nudges me back. "You did not just call me a brat!"_

"_Eh, you know, if the tantrum fits."_

_Next thing I know, I've got a face full of pillow. Narrowing my eyes at her as I pull the pillow away and get ready to throw it back. "Do you seriously want to go there? Again?"_

_And because apparently we're both the biggest dorks and kids in the world, we just can't help ourselves. _

"… _Bring it!" She says as she reaches behind her to grab the other pillow, and I'm already leaning mid-swing._

_I catch her upside the head just as she's getting me in the back of mine. She makes the most adorable squeaking sound when grab her and start tickling her after I catch her off guard with another quick jab to the side with the pillow._

"_Ah! Haha, Ok! Ok, ha, no, stop! Stop!" Trying to get her words out between laughs as I continue my assault._

"_Say 'Shay's the best person in the whole wide world!"_

"_Shay's- hahaha! Shay's the—the most dead- person in the whole- wide world!" She says between breathy laughs as she surprise attacks me, grabbing me around the waist and taking us down onto the floor._

"_Aahh! Omph" grunting as I land on my back with her landing on top of me still laughing her cute head off._

_We take a few moments to finally catch our breath, Troian's arms on either side of my head, keeping her propped up and her knees on either side of my thighs supporting her. I can just make out her smiling face through the curtain of my hair that's covering my face. She lets out a happy sigh as she reaches one hand to clear my hair away so that only her hair is acting as a curtain around both of us as she continues hovering over me. _

_I grin wildly back at her as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and instead of pulling back, my hand rests at her jawline briefly. Her eyes soften likes she knows that I am dying to kiss her, and that she wants to kiss me just as much. _

_My hand drifts from her jawline around to the nape of her neck and I can feel her silky dark tresses flow through my fingers. Adding just the slightest of pressure, I start to guide her down closer to my face slowly. My eyes darting between hers and her lips, searching for an apprehension or resistance to what I'm about to do. When I see nothing but a softness that you only see between lovers, I smile softly at her and our faces are only inches apart. _

_Just as I can feel her soft breaths as they mix with mine and I see through heavy lids, her eyes are fluttering close, our lips softly brush. Not quite kissing just yet, but a mere touch. My heart is pounding so hard, I'm positive that Troian can feel it. She tentatively presses forward that last little inch to qualify this a kiss and we both release the breaths I'm sure we didn't know that we were holding. But before we could move closer, let alone deepen the kiss, my phone blares from somewhere in the couch cushions with Ashley's ringtone, and Troian's head jerks up away from my grasp... I am. Going. To. KILL. Her! _

_Troian stands up off of me and finds my phone underneath the cushions and hands it to me while I'm standing up as well and putting the blanket on the couch. The damn thing is still ringing so I quickly hit the ignore button and silence it with a huff. I look up at Troian's giggling and feel myself instantly relax, not even realizing that I was glaring fiercely at my phone._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You're adorable when you're flustered."_

"_I am not flustered. Ready to commit murder, yes."_

"_I am not delivering nail files baked into birthday cakes in order to help you escape."_

"_That's fine, I'll bring Ashley back from the dead so that she can cause a riot and I can just sneak out. She owes me big time."_

"_I'd like to see how you'd pull that off." Now that the moment is gone, and there doesn't seem to be any awkwardness between us, I start to feel the events of the day finally catch up to me and a wave of exhaustion comes over me. It appears as though I'm not the only one either._

"_Wow, it's late, I really should be getting home."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, you can just stay here for the night. It's way too late for you to be out alone."_

"_Oh, I couldn't impose like that."_

"_If I'm offering, you can't possibly be imposing. Not that you ever could, but seriously, just stay here."_

"_Uh, if you're absolutely sure." She says hesitantly. As if I would ever let her leave as late as it is. I need to know that she's safe and I'm sure she wouldn't let me escort her back home because then we'd just have the same dilemma._

"_Of course I'm sure, besides, you're already wearing my pajamas." I say with a wink._

_She looks down almost as if remembering that we weren't wearing our same clothes as before. "Right, I guess there's that."_

"_Ha, yes, there's that. Come on." I say as I grab her hand and start leading her to the bedroom._

"_Um, where are we going?"_

"_Don't even think for one second that I would let you sleep on the couch. As comfortable as it may be to lounge on, sleeping on it is a different story. Don't worry, I don't bite." Unless you want me to, I add as an afterthought. Obviously not out loud._

_God, I really should keep my thoughts G rated while I'm bringing this woman to my bed. That's the last thing I need or else I'd never be able to get to sleep, and I really would jump her._

"_I guess there's no saying no to you is there?" She says as we enter my bedroom._

"_You're catching on mighty quickly." I say casually and start my nightly routine._

"_If there's anything you need in the bathroom, help yourself to it. Oh, and there are extra toothbrushes and whatnot in the cabinet underneath the sink. I like to have extras."_

"_Thanks." Smiling shyly, she disappears behind the bathroom door, as I turn down the left side of the bed (my side) and wait for her to finish._

"_All good?" I ask once she comes back out and turning off the light in the bathroom._

"_Yep." She says as she approaches and gets into the remaining side, leaving enough space between us. I wish I could hold her, but she's not actually mine. Yet. So, I settle for just having her near me. I could most definitely get used to her being in my bed every night. _

_Looking over at her, I smile softly at her, "goodnight." She smiles back and replies, "goodnight." We both settle in, neither of us knowing that we're both wishing that we could fall asleep in each other's arms.  
_

* * *

**A/N:**** Allllrighty folks! There you have it, the flashback of their night filled with fun and fluff. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and I hope you guys like it, I even threw in a kiss! Give me bonus points for that at least. The next chapter will be up by the end of the week hopefully. That's right there's more coming soon! I'm finally in a place where I want and can write freely and I'm on a roll right now. So, let me know what you guys thought, what you're thinking, and all that good stuff! I appreciate the continuous support with this story. It is the longest thing that I will have written ever, so it means a lot to me to have your feedback about how I'm doing. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry people! I have NOT abandoned this story, but you know, life and laziness aren't the best motivators for recreational writing. In the groove for this new semester, and my friend has been bugging me about updating (even though she cringes while reading fluff…) Also, I know my format is like all over the place, and I'm sorry if it's confusing. I can never remember what I'm doing. But anyway, I hope there's still people out there reading this and I appreciate those who I know are still there, and you know the drill, read, review, and enjoy! Also, all mistakes are mine, which is the only thing I claim to own.**

* * *

Troian's POV

Sooo, my life is in a pretty awesome place right now. I've got an awesome job, I'm in perfect health, I'm doing pretty well for myself, and in a most surprising (and pleasant) recent development, I've got a date with a drop dead gorgeous woman, with whom I also work with, TONIGHT! I'd say I'm pretty damn good at this life thing, if I do say so myself.

Speaking of dates, let me just say once more how amazing last night was. I never imagined having that much fun with someone I really only just met, sharing a breath-taking kiss with said person and then getting to spend the night! Albeit, all happening unintentionally, but I digress, I'm officially dubbing last night as our unofficial first date. Well, at least in my head.

Currently floating around the house on cloud nine a couple of hours after leaving Shay's house. It's honestly quite disgusting, the smile that's breaking my face, and the singing as I trash my closet looking for something to wear tonight.

I've never been one to daydream about crushes or anything of the sort, but I can't help imagine what my days would be like with Shay.

_I see us lounging in the middle of the afternoon on the couch with Shay tucked into my side, feet curled under her, and her reading glasses sliding on the bridge of her nose while she notes through the script. I can do nothing but watch her, silently swooning, with a fond smile as she scrunches her face trying to readjust her glasses. She glances at me questioningly and I only respond with a kiss to her temple._

Yeah, I'm never going to be a functioning member of society again. It'll just be icky lovesick eyes and rainbows all the time now.

* * *

Shay's POV

Not long after Troian left I pick up my phone remembering that I have to verbally assault Ashley for calling at the most inopportune moment last night.

"Hey chica! I tried calling you last night."

"Yeah," I deadpan, "I know and I have some choice words for you about that."

"Whoa, what's with the killer vibes? It's not like I interrupted you getting laid..right? Omg, that's why you're mad isn't it! You did not sleep with Troian did you?!"

"God, no Ashley, I did not sleep with Troian… well not like... that… but I might've, you know, kissed her a little." I respond, suddenly feeling more shy than angry talking to her about this.

"..." There's just a pause and I look at my phone to see if we had gotten disconnected.

"Ashley?"

"...You said what now?"

"Well, we were kind of joking around and fell, it just sorta happened. But it was amazing, that is until YOU called me right when it was about to get good."

There's more silence and I'm starting to think that it's one of those days for Ashley when all of a sudden I jerk away from the phone when she starts blaring, "She hit the floor! She hit the floor! Next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low!"

"Oh dear god, remind me why we're friends again? Honestly."

"Hahahahaha!"

I just drop to the couch and kick my feet up onto the table as I wait for her to get it out of her system. Her mind's inner workings pretty much only has three settings, the mind of a teenage boy, the mind of a child (there's a difference), and the mind of a shopaholic.

"Whooo! Okay, I think I'm good," and I can just hear her wiping the tear from her eye, "Man, I crack myself up. Ok, so, there was kissing, sorry about stopping that by the way, what happened? Was there freaking out? Running? Crying?"

"Are you quite done yet?" I ask slightly bemused. " No, there was none of that, the night went kind of normally, I mean we just hung out, and she stayed the night."

"No, well yes. Okay sorry, but firstly, you're the only hot woman I know who can take an equally hot woman into her bed and literally only sleep with her."

"Yeah, well whatever, I didn't even intend to take her that far!. We've already expedited like 4 steps already!"

"Yeah, well you're not normal."

"Ok, rude. I shouldn't even tell what else happened." I scoff and throw in a hair flip just for good measure.

"Hey! You can not withhold info like that! I'm your best friend, who else are you going to tell?"

I don't know whether to acquiesce to that somewhat true statement or feel insulted for the insinuation that I have no other friends.

"Again, rude. But she asked me out on a date, and I obviously agreed. we ate breakfast, and she left. It will be nothing fancy, just real low-key."

I swear I can hear her chuckling under her breath that sounds a lot like "hehe, shawty get low."

"I can hear you trying to restrain the excitement. Did you make her waffles? You're so cute."

"You're such a pain in the ass. I'm done talking to you. I have to pick my outfit out anyway and some non-existent errands to run that will surely keep me busy all the up until tonight." I say quickly, the girl really knows how to tease beyond the point of 'no longer funny'

"Alright, alright. Someone's a little touchy today, not on Troian, but I'll be sure to pick this up at work so that I can tell Lucy all about how our little Shay is growing up."

"Yes, because that is how you create a professional work environment. Goodbye Ashley."

"Bye bye Shay! Make sure you're a perfect lady tonight, none of that trying to round sec-" Oops, I accidently hung up on her… Yeah, accident.

* * *

_***A few minutes before 7pm***_

Troian's POV

I'm jittery mess standing outside Shay's door. I glance over myself one last time, I rub out the invisible wrinkles in the white blouse I'm wearing underneath my blazer, and tug at the pants leg of my light wash faded skinny jeans.

Taking deep breaths is not helping, honestly, it's just making me a little light headed. Knocking at some point tonight would be great Troian. God, I suck at pumping myself up, it pretty much consists of 'don't puke, don't puke, don't puke' while futzing with my necklace.

Inhaling sharply, I finally knock, and proceed to hold my breath when I hear footsteps approaching the door. It flings open to reveal a stunning Shay in a denim jacket with a blue knee length dress underneath.

"Uh, hi. You look beautiful." I finally say after what feels like minutes, but was really only a few seconds.

"Hey, so do you." She says smiling shyly.

"So, your chariot awaits you milady." I mock bow slightly and gesturing for her to grab ahold to my elbow.

She grabs hold and I escort down to my car, I skip ahead a step to open the door for her. She thanks me ducking inside and I bow again in acknowledgment. As I walk around to the other side of the car and climb in Shay asks, "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

" You're really not going to tell me?"

"Of course not, sit back, relax, and let me woo you."

"Oh? Well woo away Ms. Bellisario." She says arching an eyebrow, almost in a challenging fashion.

"Thank you, I will."

For the next 20 minutes, we drive in a comfortable silence with my ipod playing softly in the background. We pull up in front of a small italian restaurant and Shay turns to me with a bright smile.

"I love Italian food!"

"Haha, great! Well then let's get the lady fed." I say as I put the car in park and step out, handing the keys to the approaching valet. I once again walk around the car and open Shay's door with the same flourishing gesture as before, offering my hand.

We walk into the restaurant and are immediately surrounded by a cozy, authentic Italian family ambiance as we approach the hostess' podium.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Hastings." I can see Shay smirking out of the corner of my eye when she hears the name I used.

"Of course, right this way Ms. Hastings." She responds leading us to a booth out of the way of the main restaurant traffic near a corner. She hands us 2 menus and tells us our waiter will be along shortly and we thank her as she walks away.

As we settle into our seats, I look up to see Shay still smirking at me. "Ms. Hastings huh? Should I be calling you Spencer too?"

"Haha, Troian will be fine. I've always wanted to use an alias like that; I was amusing myself." I say smirking at her.

"I see, and how amused are you with yourself?"

"Oh, very, highly amused. Just enough to possibly do it every time we go out." tossing a wink her way. Just as she opens her mouth to respond, our waiter walks up to the table and introduces himself.

"Good evening ladies, I'm Johnathan, I'll be your waiter for tonight. Are you ready to order drinks or appetizers?"

Shay looks up from her menu to me and nods slightly, we turn back to him and respond.

"Yes, I believe so, water is fine for me right now."

"And I'll have a lemonade, thanks."

"So, how's the rest of your day been since you didn't have me to entertain you?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh, you know, any day without you is like the dark days. But, I digress, I sat around wallowing and counting down the minutes until the moment you knocked on my door." Shay responded with a very convincing amount of sadness in her voice.

"It sounds like I'll just have to spend every minute by your side. You're much too precious to have such strong negative feelings."

"If you insist, as long as we are both coming to the same conclusion." She says winking at me

There's a pause of silence before we both burst into a fit of giggles before we remember where we are and try to stifle them at least a little. There aren't many people that I can joke with and tease like this. She just gets me.

"So what looks good to you?" Shay asks me, and the first thing to pop into my head is _you_. But my filter is actually working today and I say the chicken parmesan is always very delicious.

"Yeah, that does sound good, I think I'm going with a pasta dish, maybe the ramonne penne." I can't help but notice the cute Italian accent she tries to throw in there as she says it, topped off with the finger kissing motion.

"I think we're good to go then. Let's see if we can signal the waiter."

"That won't be necessary, it looks like he may be psychic." I turn around and notice our waiter walking towards us with our drinks in hand.

"Alright, here we go ladies, one lemonade and one water. Are you guys ready to order?" He says as he sets our drinks in front of us and pulls out his handy dandy notebook (_See what I did there?_)

"Yes actually, I would like the chicken parmesan with a side caesar salad, no dressing."

"And I'd like the ramonne penne dish also with a caesar side salad, italian dressing on the side."

"Ook, sounds good, anything else I can get for you?"

I look to Shay for confirmation that we're good to go.

"Um, no, I believe that'll be all thanks."

He gives us a nod in acknowledgment and walks in the direction of the kitchen.

"So, can I just say that I'm really excited to be out with you tonight?" I start off, because I simply can not sit here like I'm not on a date with the woman of my dreams.

"I'm really excited too. I still almost can't believe that this is a date date and not a 'friend' date."

"Yeah, it took me all afternoon to wrap my head around that fact too, let alone that I had the guts enough to actually ask."

"Which, I'm really glad you did by the way. I'm kind of hoping that if tonight goes well, we can continue to do this." She says almost shyly, looking up at me through her lashes with her big brown doe eyes. I definitely plan to continue to do this as much as possible, and more, hopefully.

"Agreed, let's make tonight one of the best then shall we?"

"We're off to a pretty nice start."

"Oh, so am I wooing your socks off?"

"If I were wearing socks, they'd be sufficiently wooed away." She laughs

"Yess." I exclaim with a little fist pump, just to hear her giggle again.

There's another lull in the conversation, and we just sit glancing at each other every so often and casting coy smiles until our waiter comes back around with our food on a serving tray.

"Alright, here we go ladies. If you need anything else just let me know ok?" He says with a smile and goes on about his business. We both hum in appreciation for the delicious looking food and dig in. There's relative silence during the meal aside from a few comments and questions every so often, and the waiter stops by the table a couple times asking about the meal and bringing us refills.

A few minutes after we've finished, we decide that we're good to go, so I call the waiter to bring the check. I snatch it up before Shay can even think to ask about it, including the tip in the total, I provide my card and hand it back to him. I glance back to Shay and she's smirking at me with a quirk of her brow.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Mmh, nothing. Nothing at all." She says not at all convincingly, I just laugh and ask if she's ready for part 2.

"There's more?" She asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course there's more! How can I woo the lady with just dinner? There must be dessert!" I exclaim.

"Oh, well how foolish of me! That is very much necessary." She responds with a wink.

We stand up from the table, after the waiter comes back with my card and bids a good evening, and walk back out to the front of the restaurant to wait while the valet brings the car back around. It only takes a couple minutes and the valet opens both doors for us as we step forward.

Settling into the car, I take us to our next destination. A just as small and twice as cute bakery that stays open late, and has an endless assortment of baked goodies.

"This definitely looks promising." Shay says, looking like a kid who just walked into the world's biggest toy store. I guess she did from what I've heard about Shay's sweet tooth. Another point, Troian!

"I'm glad this is to your liking. Go ahead, pick whatever and however many you want." And like all she was waiting for was the green light, she takes off immediately towards the macaroons and brownies.

I follow behind her, chuckling softly as her eyes light up at all the flavors. The store worker just greets us with a smile behind the register.

"You see anything you like?" The woman ask us.

"Yes, all of it." Shay says with a laugh.

"Am I buying out the store?" I ask jokingly.

"Nope, just half." She laughs back.

"Ok, I'm going to get two of each so you can try them with me, ok? I want...two orders of those, two of those, ooh! And 2 of those, aaand two of these. Did you want to add to this delicious platter?" She asks as she turns to me.

"Uh, nope, I think you've covered all the bases." I say as I look over the macaroons, cookies, brownies, and cakes she chose. We wait by the register as the woman gathers everything into one big box of yum.

"Ok, here we go. How are you guys doing tonight?" the worker asks as she's ringing us up.

"Great thanks." Shay says happily, glancing at me with a shy smile. Awww, she's so cute!

"Yep, pretty great." I chime. She tells us the total and for so many goodies, it's actually pretty cheap. I hand the woman my card and Shay picks up the box. She prints the receipt and hands both it and my card back and we head back out once again to the car.

"Onwards!" I exclaim playfully as I start in the direction of Shay's house. It's almost 9:00 when we get inside the house. The night's still young so we settle on the couch before I follow Shay into the kitchen for plates and glasses for wine.

"Can you grab the wine glasses? They're in that top cabinet above the sink. The wine's in the cupboard next to that if you want to grab a bottle." She asks

"Sure." I say as I bring down the glasses first, then reach a door over to pull a bottle down from the rack that's inside.

We gather everything in our hands and head back into the living room and settle down.

"Tonight has been really great Troian, thank you."

"The pleasure was legitimately all mine. Thank you for letting me take you out tonight. Is it safe to assume that we'll be going out more?" I ask shyly, almost scared though I'm fairly positive as to what the answer will be.

"I would very much like to go out a lot more. Consider me sufficiently wooed Troian Bellisario." She says with a wink and a giggle.

"Mission accomplished. So, how do you like your treats?"

"They're amazing! You've just supplied me with my next addictions. Like seriously? Wow."

"Yeah, I'm an enabler. I might have heard a thing or two about how big of a sweet tooth you have from Ashley."

"Ugh, Ashley will tell you all sorts of embarrassing things about me, I just know it."

"I found it quite adorable actually."

She just smiles shyly to herself as she glances at me quickly before ducking her head. I smile at her and before I can even think better of I move a little closer to her across the couch and brush a piece of silky brown hair behind her ear. I can see the slight blush sweep across her cheek as she turns her head towards me slightly.

I like these moments. Where we don't need words to express what we're feeling or thinking. We can just sit in silence, looking at each other, smiling, blushing. But sometimes, words are nice too. Like when I have the urge to kiss her and I'm not sure how well that'd be recepted. This is where the nerves, that have been conveniently absent throughout the night, appear.

"Uh, I know that this was only the first date and we're taking this fairly slow, but when would you say that kissing would be acceptable?" Her eyes widen for a second before her face morphs back into a shy, coy look.

She leans forward a little before she pauses a few inches from my face. Her eyes almost black and the desire is palpable.

"Well, you tell me. Do you want to kiss me?"

In response, I swiftly close the distance between us, capturing her lips with my own. She lets out a moan showing her pleasure with my answer, and immediately weaves her hand into my hair, pulling me that much closer. I raise a hand to her cheek and tilt my head, deepening the kiss and letting out a moan of my own.

My heart is pounding in my ears and all that can be heard is the sound of heavy breathing and the whispers of moans. God, her lips are heaven. The kiss is soft, but not lacking passion. Not the aggressive kind, but the kind that burns you from the inside out. The kind that threatens to suffocate you. And it is glorious. The feeling of our lips sliding against one another, feeling her hands in my hair, feeling her skin burn beneath my fingers.

I whimper because it is almost physically painful to pull away from this goddess and everything she's doing to me, but the lack of air is becoming problematic. I pull away with a gasp, and we're both left panting heavily. I'm sure if I looked in a mirror, I'd have a very similar look to Shay's right now. Wanting.

"I guess, that answers that question." Shay says with a breathless chuckle. I'm feeling pretty stupefied right now, so all I can do is nod. She takes one look at me and giggles before she pecks my lips one more time and I have half a mind to chase after her.

"Wow." Good job Troian. Just like walking, one word after the other. "Uh, just wow." She's still giggling, and now let's move past mono-syllabic words shall we Troian?

"Yeah, I like that, we should do that more often." I say like a spaz.

"Agreed, lots more." She nods with a serious look.

"So...more wine?" I ask picking up the bottle already refilling my glass; gotta calm my still pounding heart.

"Yes, please. Thanks." While I refill hers. When I sit back against the couch, I notice how close we are exactly. Our shoulders are pressed against each other and our thighs are brushing. I glance at her hand resting on her thigh and contemplate interlacing our fingers, but I'm feeling pretty good right now, so I lift my arm and rest around her shoulders, encouraging her to lean into my side.

She smiles at me and willingly falls into me, snuggling a bit, moving her hand to my knee while her other holds her wine glass. My fingers automatically start running through her and I sigh contently, taking another sip of wine. I feel the whisper of the kiss she presses to my cheek and a grin breaks out on my face. I have no idea when music started playing, or for how long it has been. Weird, but she has good taste at least.

"I can't believe we're here right now." I wish I was able to see the way we look together right now.

"Yeah, it's a bit surreal. I mean we both went from single to going out and cuddling on my couch pretty quickly. But I'm not complaining, I'm quite enjoying myself." She says with a cheeky smile and snuggles further into just to prove her point.

I squeeze her closer saying that I'm definitely not complaining either. Because, hello, you've seen this woman right? How lucky am I.

"I think we're both lucky." She says with another kiss to my cheek. Wait, I said that out loud? Gah, hello filter? You're supposed to be working!

"Yeah, we are." I say, placing my own kiss upon her temple. We just sit there, content to be in each other's arms, knowing I could spend the rest of nights for forever just like this.

**A/N:** **Ok, here ya go. We're moving things along. This chapter was a pain to write, it felt so much longer than it actually is.. I know I said before I was on a roll, but that lasted all of 5 minutes into writing this. And I tweaked and rewrote this like 4 times, and I was writing bits at a time. So sorry it took so long once again. I also had to keep writing til I got to a place I felt I could end it. Anyway, the next chapter will be a time jump, not sure how far yet, but the day to day will kill me. Let me know what you guys think, if you're still there, thoughts and opinions are still very much appreciated. I'm so happy with the reception I've gotten for this story so far. You guys sure know how to make a gal feel special ;) Til next time folks! Much love.**


End file.
